


Teen Wolf Christmas Ficlets

by thehyacinthgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (just a little), Acts of Kindness, Bonding, Cats, Choking, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Costumes, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Literary Puns, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Office Sex, Tattoo Artist Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyacinthgirl/pseuds/thehyacinthgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My goal was to write 25 ficlets for Christmas but RL is taking up my time - so here are a few I've done, I may add more. Teen Wolf based. Various ships. Some are Gen rated, some are mature, they will be labelled as such in the beginning notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dec 1: Stiles and Decorating

DECEMBER 1ST

“It’s go time, people.” Stiles burst through into the apartment. His arms packed with an overflowing box and bags. “How about the ones with the actual super strength go down and get the rest of the stuff from my Jeep?” 

“What in the world are you infecting my place with?” Derek asked, his eyebrows dangerously furrowed. Scott slide past, dragging Isaac with him, to get out the door before they even started. At least he knew Stiles couldn’t was never swayed from his Christmas cheer. He had been the victim of many a year’s decorating battles. 

“Uh, it’s Christmas decorating time, Sourwolf.” Stiles laughed, dropping his packages on the dining room table. 

“And I remember telling you it wasn’t happening here.” Derek crossed his arms. The fabric of his henley stretched across his shoulders. Stiles couldn’t help but appreciate the view. 

“I remember you telling me decorating my dad’s house before Thanksgiving was too much. You said not to think about doing it to you. But I assumed you were one of those weird grumpy people that decorating could only occur in December. Well, it’s December 1st. It’s your holiday reckoning, dude.”

Stiles starts to pull spools of tinsel, and lights from the box. Scott and Isaac come back in, carrying more boxes. 

“Is there anything I can do to stop this, other than just throwing it out the window?” Derek groaned. 

“Nope. And if you do, you won’t be getting peanut butter fudge in your stocking.” Stiles grinned. Derek perked up at the mention of the fudge. He had only gotten a few pieces last year after Erica scarfed most of it down from his stocking last year. He hadn't been aware of Stiles’ magic at making desserts. He was pretty good at most cooking, but excelled at anything sweet. 

“Fine. Just keep it in the main area, please.”

“Got it, Alpha!” Stiles replied, laughing. 

After the guys emptied the boxes, the apartment looked like Santa himself had decorated. Lights decked out the windows. The tree sat in front, twinkling. Derek stared in amazement when Stiles pulled such a huge tree from a much smaller box. Presents wrapped in gold paper stacked under the branches. An Elf on the Shelf doll was fighting Stormtrooper figurines on the entertainment center. Plates of cookies lined the kitchen counter. Every surface had some kind of small decoration or trinket. 

The pack started filling in for their movie night, gushing over the decoration. The pack set up the pillows, snacks and squabbling over which movie to start with. Derek sat in a big fluffy chair by the window. It was one that Stiles had gotten from a thrift store a while back. He had been tired of Derek only having hard backed chairs. Derek never admitted to him how comfortable it was. 

“Thanks, Derek.” Stiles came over, offering a cup of hot chocolate with extra marshmellows. “I know I go overboard, but it’s tradition. My mom would drive my dad out of the house with all her planning, and it’s ingrained in me.”

“I know. It looks nice.” Derek smiled. “So about this fudge..”

“I have already told Erica she will lose a hand if she steals yours again.” Stiles promised, pulling a laugh from Derek.


	2. Dec 2: Allydia PWP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% smut FYI. Allydia is my favorite. :)

“Hey Lyd, let’s go play with the makeup counter. I think it would be fun to do each other’s.” Allison smiled, turning to look at her girlfriend. 

“Ugh, no, sweetie. That’s a good way to get an eye infection, with how many germs are inhabiting that.” Lydia laughed. Allison just rolled her eyes, fondly. She lifted her bags to set them in a cart, while Lydia followed. The mall was decked out in greenery, big red bows and twinkling lights. 

“Let’s just set the gifts here for a second, because I have something for you.” 

“Oh?” Lydia knew the devious look on Allison’s face. Allison grinned, and laced her fingers with Lydia’s. She grabbed a random sweater from the shelf, and walked into the dressing room. She pulled Lydia right into the dressing room with her, locking the door behind them. 

“I’ve been thinking about your gorgeous lips since we had coffee this morning, and you put on that coral color I like.” Allison surged forward, sighing softly as she pressed their lips together. She braced her arm against the door next to Lydia, and cupped Lydia’s face with the other. Lydia leaned her head against the door. 

“I know, baby. I have been counting down the minutes until we finish our list so we can go home and I can show you how pretty my mouth can be.” She gave a small peck before nibbling lightly on Allison’s bottom lip. 

“Why wait?” Allison stepped back, and gripped the bottom of her sweater dress to pull it over her head. Lydia groaned when she saw the [new lingerie](http://www.yandy.com/Pretty-Present-Open-Cup-Bra-Set.php) Allison had hidden under her dress. Lydia slid her fingers down the bright red bow coming from Allison’s bra. 

She kissed down Allison’s jaw, before sucking and nipping a small mark unto her collarbone. Allison’s hands were pressed against her side, and she was breathing unevenly. 

“Please, Lyd..” Lydia smiled into her skin, and bit gently on her nipple through the sheer fabric. 

“Patience is a virtue, Ally.” She swept her tongue against her nipple. Allison gasped. 

Lydia was just as eager as Allison, though, and slid down to her knees. She grasped Allison’s hips to still them, as she licked up the fabric of the red lace panties. Pulling down the hem with her thumbs, she unwrapped her girlfriend, teasingly. When it was down enough, Lydia went straight for tasting Allison’s already wet cunt. She moaned, and sucked. Allison moved back slightly to lean against the seat, spreading her legs more. Lydia flattened her tongue to lick up as much as she could before driving her tongue into Allison. She hummed her appreciation when Allison ran her fingers through her hair and slightly tugged. She was rocking her hips back and forth to Lydia’s mouth. 

“Oh my god, Lyd. Fuck me.” Allison gasped out, trying to keep it as quiet as possible so the lady at the fitting room desk couldn’t hear. 

Lydia licked her lips, soaked from Allison’s juices. She flicked her tounge across her clit, and teased her fingertip to her opening. 

“Is this what you want?” Lydia easily slid a finger into her. She could feel her muscles contract around it, and could hear Allison just whisper yes. She slipped another finger in and worked them in and out. Lydia wiped her face against her forearm, not pausing in her finger fucking. She kissed back up Allison’s toned body, pulling at the straps of her lingerie with her teeth. She loved hearing the gaps and moans that Allison struggled to contain at the sharp snap of the straps and the motion of Lydia’s fingers. 

Lydia ran her hand through Allison’s hair and kissed her. Allison could taste herself on Lydia’s lips. She wrapped her arms around her, as Lydia dove her fingers in, scissoring as well as she could at this angle. 

“I’m gonna come.” Allison sobbed, her legs already shaking. Lydia slid a third finger in, and curled them, rubbing her palm against her clit. 

“Go on, baby. You’re such a good girl for me.” Lydia replied, and was rewarded with a gush across her hand. She quickly stifled Allison’s whimpers with her mouth. 

Once they had gotten cleaned up, and clothing all rearranged, Lydia used a wet wipe to clean their smeared makeup off their faces. 

“Considering the amount of germs we just left in that dressing room, I’m pretty sure you can stand to go try out the makeup now.” Allison grinned. 

“I take it back, you are such a naughty girl for me.” Lydia laughed.


	3. Dec 3: Stiles and Isaac Bonding Moment

“What do you think you are doing?” 

“I’m making hot chocolate?” Isaac huffed, as Stiles grabbed the pot from his hands. 

“Not with water, you aren’t! Milk is the only way and anyone who says differently is a heathen, I tell you.” Stiles balked and turned the sink off. Isaac glared at his back while he opened the fridge to get the milk out. 

“It’s how I’ve always done it, Stiles. The pack hasn’t complained before.” Isaac crossed his arms, and kept standing there in Stiles’ way. 

“Because they don’t know any better.” Stiles replied, pouring the milk into the pot without even measuring. He looked so at ease doing it, Isaac stepped back a little without thinking about it, to give him room. 

Isaac handed him the cocoa powder and the sugar, though he grimaced at how many heaping spoons of sugar he was adding. He turned the stove on, letting it warm. 

“Why is it better, then?” 

“I've had both, and find that having it with water is completely bland and tasteless. Having it with milk is like there's a party in my mouth and everyone's invited and they have naked twister.” Stiles grinned. 

“I wanna know what kind of milk you are using.” Isaac let out a laugh. 

Stiles looked towards the living room to see if the pack was still engrossed into the movie that had started. The hot chocolate was bubbling away on the stove. 

“Because I’m feeling generous and you are less of a dick lately, I’m gonna let you in on the Mama Stilinski secret. You can’t tell it, or the consequences will be dire, got it?” Stiles put on his serious face, and put out his hand, pinky out. 

“I’m not pinky swearing, what are you four?” Isaac quipped. 

“You know you want to. We’re bonding here, just shut up and do it.” Isaac rolled his eyes but did it. Stiles smiled, and opened the pantry, pulling out a dark glass bottle. Isaac could smell it when Stiles took the top off. 

“Vanilla?” 

“Yup,” Stiles said, popping the p, “Real vanilla, not the imitation crap.” He let a few drops plop into the mixture, after pulling it from the stove. He stirred it with a wooden spoon, then brought the spoon to his lips, slurping. “Okay dude, tell me this doesn’t knock your socks off.”

Isaac let Stiles hold the spoon up, and sipped the hot chocolate off. He let out a hmm and grinned. 

“Okay, I concede. I know how the error of my ways.” Isaac laughed, pulling over the tray of mugs he had ready. Stiles poured the hot chocolate and dabbed a smidge of whipped cream on top. 

“As you should.”


	4. Dec 4: Stiles/Derek pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very mild sexy talk.. pre-dating Sterek.

Scott could only handle so much before he huffed in annoyance and shut the blinds to the shop. Stiles glared at him, but focused again on his drawing. Scott plopped back in the rolling chair next to him. 

“It’s been months since Hot Dude moved into the center. Just go over and ask him out. The awkward pining is pathetic.” 

“Says the dude who awkward stared at Kira for weeks in your Lit class until you tripped over your own feet in front of her, and she just happened to think it was adorable.” 

“Lesson learned.” Scott lifted Stiles’ arm to see what he was drawing. “Are those the flash sheets for the this weekend?”

“Yeah, I’ve been in a sketching mood.” The page was filled with black and white ink sketches of wolves, foxes and coyotes. “It’s been slow today with everyone Christmas shopping. I only tattooed a Mom tattoo on some guy’s arm and a couple infinity signs for some girls the whole time I’ve been here.” 

Stiles made a weird sound, and Scott looked at the door. He could see Hot Dude locking the door to his tea shop. 

“Wanna drink and whine?” Scott relented. 

“This is why you are my best friend.” Scott called Lydia, who was at their apartment a few blocks away. The three of them had opened this shop together and lived nearby. She didn’t mind coming to finish the shift since she was just at home, studying. She even brought the half full bottle of Old Heaven Hill whiskey for them. 

They drank the half bottle, both tipsy enough for red cheeks and full laughs. 

“God, I am so hungry. Let’s go get something to eat.” Scott said. Stiles agreed, and then said goodbye to Lydia, who never even looked up from where she was writing notes from her textbook. 

They walked down the strip of shops, Stiles only tripping over a curb once, until something caught his eye. 

“Look, they have the mall Santa out. They actually built a little house background, cool.” Stiles pointed. 

“And elves!” Scott exclaimed. “Let’s go tell Santa what we wanted.” Scott laughed. Stiles started walking towards the area. “Wait, Stiles, I was kidding. They aren’t gonna let us do that.” 

“Dude, the kids are mostly gone. It’s almost closing time, and we’re drunk. We have good excuses.” 

Stiles stopped at the candy cane path, and the elf turned to him. She was dressed in a green dress, and elf shoes, with wavy blonde hair. 

“Your hair is adorable.” Stiles booped her nose. She sighed. 

“And you have obviously enjoyed your share of eggnog.” 

“I wanna talk to Santa. Please.” Stiles made what he felt was puppy eyes, wishing he had made Scott do it. 

“Don’t you think you’re a little big, sweetie?” She laughed, before the other elf, a tall boy with curls whispered something in her ear. She grinned. “You know what? Santa would love for you to go sit on his lap and tell him what you want for Christmas.”

“Thanks!” Stiles exclaimed, and walking through to the sitting area. Santa looked a little confused at him, but he walked over and just plopped into his lap. 

“Uh, hello.” Santa said. 

“Hi Santa. Look, I’m a bit old for this, I get it. But I gotta tell someone what I want for Christmas to get it into the open. It’s stupid but I’m drunk and I will feel better. Is that okay?”

“Sure, I guess. If it will help.” Santa replied. 

“So I work at this tattoo shop down the strip.” Stiles looked at Santa to make sure he was listening, and he nodded. “And a couple months ago, this shop opened up across from us. This gorgeous guy owns it, I think. I see him there all the time, so I think he does. Anyway, he has this beard.” He tugs a little on the white beard, but not enough to move it. “Not like yours, but dark and I wanna rub my face on it, as well as other things. Just saying.” 

He heard a stifled giggle from the elves. 

“Hey, I’m confessing here.” The elves laughed and pretended to straighten their bags of candy canes for the kids. He looked over at Scott, who had fallen asleep in one of the waiting chairs. He never could hold his alcohol as well as Stiles. 

“Yeah, so he seems really smart, but maybe that’s just cause he wears these glasses sometimes. But he owns a shop, so he’s probably good at business, right? We didn’t have a tea shop before, and people really like it. Lydia, my friend, says it’s really good tea and it smells so good in there. I bet he smells good, too.”

“So what are you wanting for Christmas?” Santa asks, while Stiles pauses. 

“I want him. He’s so pretty and put together, and clean cut. I tried to talk to him once and he looked at me funny. I think because of my tattoos, and I’m really not put together at all. So I panicked and went back to my shop. I wanna know if he likes Star Wars, and I just wanna do all these cheesy things with him. I wanna date him. But I can’t talk to him because I’m a coward.”

“You are telling me this, and I’m a stranger.”

“Yeah, but you’re Santa. And you have to keep it a secret.. it’s a confession.”

“That’s priests, not Santa.” 

“You get the point. Plus I can’t get drunk and see him because I ramble, obviously.” 

“I will see what I can do.” Santa patted Stiles on the back. 

“Thanks, Santa.” Stiles gets up and goes to drag Scott home so they can sleep it off. 

The elves come over to Santa as he’s watching them walk away. 

“Why didn’t you tell him?” The blonde one asks. 

“Because he’s drunk, Erica. I would rather talk to him while he’s sober.”

“I guess, it’s easier to to tell him now that you know he is into you, too.” The elf boy replied, hitting his elbow against Santa’s. 

“Good, now all the pining from the window can stop.” Erica laughed.

“Go load the car. Isaac, can you get the lights turned off?” Santa laughed, pulling off his white beard to reveal his own dark beard. “We have to be back to open the tea shop in the morning, Boyd is doing tomorrow’s Santa.” 

“No problem, Derek.” 

\--

“Ughhhh…” Stiles groaned from the counter. “I’m never drinking again.”

“That’s what you always say.” Lydia replied. She was piercing some girl’s ears as Stiles wallowed in his hangover. Scott got to stay in bed, but Lydia made him come open up with her. Luckily, he didn’t have a tattooing appointment for another hour and a half. 

The bell on the door rang. 

“You look like you could use this.” A deep voice said, above Stiles. He peeked up to see a steaming cup in front of him. “It’s actually coffee. I figured you were more a coffee drinker than tea.” 

Stiles looked up into the face of Hot Guy from the tea shop. 

“Derek actually.” Stiles grimaced, realizing he had called him that out loud. 

“Sorry. I’m Stiles.” He sat up, and took the coffee. He sipped it, and moaned at how delicious it was. 

“So, in all honesty, I have been wanting to come over here for a while, but I didn’t think I would be your type.”

“Really?” Stiles laughed.

“Yeah, but I hear you have a need to rub your face on my beard.” Derek grinned. 

“Oh my god, that bastard told you.” Stiles hit his head on the desk, before coming back up to stare at Derek. “Wait, are you asking me out?” 

“Yes. Also..” Derek leaned in, and lowered his voice. “Don’t tell anyone, but I am Santa. Sometimes at least.” 

“I did not think the first time I sat on your lap would be in a Santa suit.” 

“Stiles! Go dirty talk with him away from my precious ears, please.” Lydia yelled from her area. 

“Wanna go get something to eat?” Derek smiled. 

“Definitely.” Stiles answered, happily. 

“By the way, I love Star Wars.”

“Good, because it would not have worked if you didn’t.” Stiles laughed.


	5. Dec 5: Stiles bakes cookies for his grumpy neighbor

Stiles loved Christmas and it was one of his favorite times to enjoy some random acts of kindness. His mom had been really big about holidays and finding little ways to help people. She would leave candy canes across cars in parking lots, sing carols door to door, visiting lonely elderly in nursing homes, and was constantly baking batches of cookies to give out to grumpy people she came across. Stiles tried to keep it up after she died. 

This year, he had done a couple shifts at the homeless shelter kitchen, and ran a collection drive for blankets for the animal shelter. Scott and Kira helped him until they drove back home for the holidays. Stiles’ dad was spending the holidays with his grandfather, but since Stiles needed to stay at college a little longer to get his thesis in order, he wasn’t flying home for a few more days. 

Stiles huffed as he got out of his Jeep and lugged his groceries up the flight of stairs to his apartment. He had a couple dozen cookies to bake tonight. He was going to hand them out to the police and fire stations in the area before he left. 

As he got to the top landing, he heard a commotion. He looked over the railing, and saw his downstairs neighbor yelling into his phone. The guy was ridiculously hot, always wearing suits when he came home from work (Stiles thinks he might be a lawyer), and well pressed button up shirts on the weekends. He was probably nine or ten years older than Stiles but he wore it well. He seemed like he was always grumpy or angry about something. Stiles tried to greet him when he first moved in, but only got an eye roll and a door shut in his face. 

Stiles smiled to himself, and went into his apartment. This guy was going to be his last act of kindness before going home for Christmas. He needed a little cookie magic in his life so he wouldn’t be so grumpy. Who knows why an obviously successful and gorgeous guy would live in a crappy apartment like these. 

He baked a bunch of different kinds - pecan sandies, coconut macaroons, peanut butter, oatmeal, chocolate chip, and mint chocolate. He packaged up what he needed for the stations, and put some pecan sandies (his favorite) on a plate for the guy downstairs. 

Stiles walked them down, and knocked on the door. The guy threw the door open. 

“Yes?” He asked, frowning. 

“I brought you cookies.” Stiles smiled, holding the plate out to him. 

“Why?” The guy’s brow furrowed, looking suspiciously at the plate. 

“Because it’s Christmas, and I like baking things for people. You look like you need something sweet.” 

“I don’t.” The guy shut the door in Stiles’ face. Stiles frowned. He wasn’t giving up so easy.

Over the next day, he brought by four more plates. Each time the guy told him he wasn’t in the mood. He left them on the doorstep, and quit knocking. After that, Stiles decided to give up. On the last plate, a new creation of red velvet cookies, he wrote a note saying he would leave him alone. That his mom had died near the holidays and he hated seeing people not enjoying what little life they had left. 

Just when he was about to cuddle upon the couch to watch his favorite Christmas movie, Rudolph, he heard a knock on the door. 

He sighed, and pulled on a t-shirt over his boxers. When he opened the door, the guy downstairs was there. 

“I lost my family years ago. It’s hard to ignore they are gone on holidays.” The guy stood there, looking dejectedly at the door, and then at Stiles, when he thrust the plate at him. “Thanks for the cookies.”

“My name is Stiles. Do you want to come in and watch Rudolph with me?” He stepped back, giving the guy room to come in.

“Sure, that sounds good. I’m Peter.” Peter smiled at Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one kinda blows. But I'm a little preoccupied today. (And yes, I'm a day behind. I plan on catching up sometime this week.) 
> 
> There will be Steter as an actual relationship somewhere in the next week, I have plans. But it just didn't come today.


	6. Dec 6th: Stiles/Peter office smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised Steter smut and here you go. :)  
> [My tumblr](http://tropequeen.tumblr.com)

“Ma’am, it’s already on sale for 40% off, and you have another $10.00 coupon and your loyalty card. I can’t just give you another discount. Our home office sets all of our pricing.” Stiles was trying to keep his voice steady and professional. The middle aged lady in front of him, lips pursed and arms crossed over a stainless steel blender, made a noise of complaint. 

“I know you can give this to me for at least another $10 off.. I’m the customer, I’m always right.” She huffed. Stiles uncurled his fingers, leaving half moon bruises where his fingernails dug into his palm. 

“This isn’t a peddler’s mall. I. cannot. mark. it. down. anymore. Let me get you a manager.” He turned on his heel and walked off before she could get a word in. He had been dealing with her for almost 45 minutes. She wanted to see each model and know all the information about them (the information clearly printed on the box). Then she wanted to take one out to see if everything was there, yet when he tried to hand one to her, she remarked she wanted an unopened box. 

Three more months. Stiles repeated it in his head like a mantra. Three more months until his semester was over and he would have his degree and a career waiting for him at a cyber security company nearby. This department store job was a temporary fix to supplement his income until then. Retail was hell, especially around the holidays, but there weren’t many choices at the moment with his hours at college. He could actually quit now, since his rent was paid up with Scott moving in his apartment in a few weeks. But he was holding out, just because he didn’t want to quit without a better reason than people are dicks. 

He finally turned a corner and saw his floor manager Heather. He rushed over, and tapped her arm. 

“Save me. This woman over in household is driving me nuts with wanting an expensive blender for nothing. If I have to talk to her any longer, I will drill my ears out, I swear.” 

“Remember that workplace violence training, Stiles.” She laughed. “I’ll head over and talk to her. Why don’t you go take a break?” 

“You are a saint.” Stiles grinned, and took off to the breakroom. 

The rest of the day went by with very few bumps, just super busy. Scott called to tell him how excited he was they were finally getting the chance to get in the same area again full time. Stiles didn’t have any more crazy customers, o he was in a much better mood as his shift went on. 

As he went to walk out, he had to go past the offices. He hears a phone slam down, and goes to investigate. He passes by the general manager’s door and he can hear him cursing. His boss is extremely handsome, and well-dressed. Stiles is only slightly ashamed to admit when Peter gets angry and barks orders in the store meetings when the sales are down, really turns him on. 

Stiles was going to go ahead home, but then had a thought. Maybe he should take advantage of not truly needing this job. He knew Peter was into guys. The human resources manager was his niece, and she had no problem complaining about his latest catch. Lucky for him, he remembers Laura saying they were usually as young as Stiles. 

He looks around at the crappy decorations the store put up and grabs one to put in his back pocket. He takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door. There’s a pause in Peter’s soft cursing, and then he tells him to come in. 

“Yes, Mr. Stilinski?” Peter leaned back in his chair, his shoulders stiff. 

“You seemed pretty stressed in here. I could hear you.” Stiles replied. 

“Well, that’s the life of retail management. Is that all?” Peter took a sip from the coffee mug on his desk, looking very disinterested in whatever Stiles might say. Stiles turned and locked the door. Peter’s eyebrow rose when Stiles turned back to look at him. 

“Actually, there is something you need from me, Mr. Hale.” Stiles walked over to his desk, not sure where his confidence was coming from, but the nervous excitement was making him strain in his jeans. He walks around, and slides the papers and mug on the desk to the other side. He leans against the desk, and looks at Peter. 

“And what would that be?” Peter asks. Stiles is taking it as a good sign that he isn’t being thrown out right now. He pulls out the decoration from his pocket, holding it up. 

“I hear kissing is really good stress relief.” He twirls the fake mistletoe ball over him. 

“Mm, I think I did hear that.” Peter glances at the locked door. 

“It’s pretty quiet out there. I doubt anyone will come looking for a while.” Stiles grins, and nudges Peter with his knee. He is rewarded when Peter scoots the chair back. He straddles Peter’s thighs, and wraps his arms loosely around his shoulders. Peter grabs him by the nape of his neck, and captures his mouth. Stiles moans, and Peter slips his tongue in. Stiles loves the taste of coffee on Peter’s tongue. 

Stiles rocked his hips against Peter’s lap, and sucked his bottom lip with a little nip before pulling back for air. 

“Aren’t you a naughty boy.” Peter whispered into Stiles’ ear before he kissed his way down his jaw. Stiles groaned and clawed at the back of Peter’s shirt when Peter yanked his collar down and sucked a mark on his collarbone. 

“Yes, Mr. Hale.” Stiles groaned, and ran his hands down Peter’s chest and to his waist. He left the belt on, just unzipping and pulling Peter’s cock from his pants. He tugged slowly up, loving the gasps coming from Peter against his neck. 

After a minute, Peter grabbed Stiles with an arm around his waist, picking him up, and laying him on the cleaned off side of the desk. Peter leaned over him, kissing him roughly. He pushed up Stiles’ shirt, and licked a stripe up his stomach. He undid Stiles’ jeans to join their cocks together, and Stiles gripped them with both hands. Peter’s uneven breaths as he thrust into Stiles’ warm hands only made Stiles closer to the edge. He picked his pace up, and almost came as Peter’s hand went to his throat. He had just the right amount of pressure, not enough to choke, but to be firm. Stiles could feel the pressure building, and Peter’s thrusts go more erratic. 

“Come for me, Stiles.” Peter commanded, and Stiles hiccuped a breath before shooting spurts over his stomach. Peter joined him right after, and nuzzled his forehead into the side of Stiles’ neck as he got his breath back to normal. “You’re a good boy.” Peter kissed him, before moving back from the desk. 

Stiles pushed up, leaning back on his elbows. He nodded to Peter’s shirt. 

“Sorry about that.” Peter looked at the wet come stain on his button up. 

“It’s a good thing I keep an extra shirt here.” Peter laughed. Stiles cleaned his stomach with the tissues on the other side of the desk, and straightened his clothes. 

“Next time you should fuck me wearing that suit you wear for the district meetings.” Stiles grinned. 

“I think that can be arranged.”


	7. Dec 7: Scott/Derek fluff

Scott dropped his keys into the bowl by the door, and shut the door to the apartment behind him. He let out a breath, happy to be home from a long night shift at work. He heard talking from the bedroom, and smiled. Derek was off today. He loved it when they were both home in the late morning, when there wasn’t a threat of the pack stopping by for some reason, and they could lounge in bed together.

“Honey, I’m home.” Scott called out, and then furrowed his brows when he heard a curse. He pushed open the door to the bedroom, and his jaw dropped. Derek was wrestling an Elf costume off of Walt Whiskers but the cat was pulling back, trying to nip at Derek’s hands. Catticus Finch was perched on the bed, looking annoyed in a Santa suit. (Fun fact: Derek loved literacy puns, obviously.)

Scott and Derek stared at each other for a moment. 

“Don’t judge me.” Derek blurted out. Scott couldn’t help but laugh at his serious face.

“Where did you even find those outfits?” Scott plopped down on the floor and straightened Walt’s outfit. 

“I was at the mall to find that bookstore Lydia recommended, but there was a Christmas shop that had these, and I couldn’t help it.” Derek reached over to pull Catticus from the bed, much to his dismay, though he calmed down once he was able to curl up in Derek’s lap. 

“I like them. They look so cute.” Scott kisses Walt on the head. 

“Really? I was kind of thinking about taking their picture and putting it in a Christmas card for everyone.” Derek’s cheeks tinged pink.

“We should do a family picture with the four of us. The cats are our babies, after all, until we get our own.” Derek grinned at the mention of them starting a family, which had been coming up more and more the longer they were together. 

Scott wiggled over to sit closer to Derek. He wrapped his arm around Derek’s shoulders. 

“It will be perfect.” Scott says, and kisses Derek’s scruff. 

“I love you.” Derek turns his face to kiss Scott’s mouth. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

“I love you, too.” Scott smiled. Walt took the opportunity to jump from Scott’s lap on top of Catticus in Derek’s lap, igniting a war between elf and Santa that they could only laugh about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm three days behind due to work/depression related issues, but I'm off tomorrow so I will catch up. If you have any prompts, pairings, let me know. My tumblr is [TropeQueen](http://tropequeen.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts or anything you want to see, feel free to tell me! You can find me on Tumblr at [Trope Queen](http://tropequeen.tumblr.com).


End file.
